Wonderstruck
by Jessica Keira Swifty Lovatics
Summary: It is my first fanfiction of Castle. I ain't an English and I know this is not a good story but please be nice :  Any coments are aperciated . Thx a lot !
1. Chapter 1

"_Museum__?__' __Oh,__I__love__museum__!__" _ Castle

_" __Try__not__to__be__childish,__Castle.__ "_ Beckett

Castle _" __btw,__Do__u__still__not__remember__the__gun__shot?__ "_

The I love you thing kept echoing in her mind all the night. How would she not remember about it but she couldn't tell him now. She wasn't ready so she shook her head and said no.

As they were walking into the museum, a sexy lady , who were wearing a red, Deep V dress was coming forward and introduce herself. _" __hi.__You__must__be__Det.__Beckett__!__I__am__Serena__Kaye,__a__insurance__investigator.__ "_

Beckett_ "__ok.__I__'__m__Det.__Beckett__and__this__is__Richard__Castle__ " _Castle stood there and his mouth was wide -open. Beckett pushed him a bit and he finally managed to say some words to say _" __Hi.__Nice__to__meet__you.__I__ '__m__RC__"_

Serena_'__oh,__the__famous__novelist__.__I__love__your__books__,__esp__Heat__Rise__.__so,I__am__going__to__join__this__case__with__you__guys.__Is__it__Ok?__"_

Castle said ok before Beckett tried to say something.

Caste _" __Let__me__take__you__to__the__scene__first.__"_

Beckett saw all awkwardness of Castle and knew he was definitely had feeling on her. She didn't feel so good about that.

As Beckett saw the body and asked Lanie about what 's she got, Serena asked if that was a historic sculpture Lanie was impressed that she knew some much about the ancient. She introduced herself once more . She began to talk some details_ ' __TOD__ten__at__night__yesterday__and__COD__the__injury__in__the__heart__by__this__sculpture__.__More__details__have__to__back__to__the__lab.__'_

Beckett came back to the precinct the next morning . She found Castle and Serena were already there and started discussing the case. She had never seen Castle coming that early and being so enthusiastic about the case .

She knocked the door and greeted them with a smile. She teased him _"__Oh,__Castle.__You__are__already__here.__So__Early.__"_

Castle answered_ " __Serena__calls__me__this__morning__and__we__come__together__after__finishing__breakfast.__ "_ She was shocked to know that she had already got his number .

Serena then said

Castle said_ " __Maybe__our__killer__want__to__steal__some__ancient__treasure__but__Angus__discover__it__.__The__killer__tried__to__beg__for__his__forgiveness__and__swear__he__won__'__t__do__it__again__and__return__those__he__had__stolen__but__Angus__refuse.__ "_

Serena continued "_our__killer__tell__him__to__meet__at__the__museum__and__put__all__the__treasure__back.__However,__Angus__found__that__those__ "__real__" __treasure__are__fake__.__Then,__they__had__a__quarrel__and__our__killer__killed__him__with__fear__and__anger.__ "_

" I want to find more information A.S.A.P. But we still don't know the motive. "

Castle said _" __or__maybe__our__killer__plan__to__kill__to__him__.__Angus__threaten__him__he__will__tell__other__others__about__that__and__he__will__be__sent__to__the__prison.__He__doesn__'__t__want__to__give__up__the__money__so__he__tried__to__kill__him__.__He__felt__frightened__and__scared__when__Angus__discovered__those__he__returned__are__fake__.__He__has__no__idea__of__what__to__do__and__killed__him__accidentally.__"_

Beckett_" __um..__but__why__…"_

Without letting her finish her sentence, Serena continued to say_ "__that__ '__s__make__sense.__Usually__people__will__kill__people__if__they__are__scared.__ "_

She tried to interrupt but they ignored her.

Beckett nearly shouted angrily _" __hey__GUYS.__but__we__check__all__the__people__who__are__related__or__involving__in__this__exhibition__already.__They__are__all__clean.__If__you__think__the__motive__is__like__that,__our__killer__must__have__something__related__to__the__exhibition.__ "_

Castle asked _" __maybe__our__killer__is__someone__who__knew__our__victim__or__the__staffs.__"_

Beckett controverted him_ "__there__is__no__way__they__can__steal__them__unless__someone__helps.__"_

Serena said _" __maybe__one__of__the__staffs__helps__.__so,__we__should__go__back__to__the__museum__and__asked__if__there__was__anything__unusual__.__Det.__Beckett__,__you__stay__Rick,__are__u__coming__?__ "_

Beckett said _" __Excuse__me?__This__is__MY__case,__not__yours.__I__ '__m__in__charge__" _

Serena told her _"__they__won__'__t__tell__cops__but__they__will__tell__ME__ Are__you__coming,__Rick__" _

Castle _" __sure.__ " _Beckett stared at him and told he would better stay. But Beckett suddenly thought of an idea and told him to go with Serena and she would stay. He didn't get it but he still followed her

Beckett felt bad about it but She wanted some space to calm down.

Rick followed Serena to the museum . They talked a lot about each other on their way. They asked the supervisor if there were some weird thing happened recently or Angus had any arguments with others. They found that a guy called Tom had a fight with Angus. It happened nearly at midnight and Tom lost his temper very often so no one paid much attention on it. They decided to tell Beckett about it next morning and continued the conversation in the cab in a famous restaurant in town. They talked about almost everything and Rick thought she was a cute and witty woman. She is much more mysterious beyond his imagination. The dinner was filled with laughter and he wished the time would stop at that moment.

The next day, Castle and Serena showed up together and that made Beckett jealous but she didn't said anything .

They told her about what they had found yesterday . Beckett walked a few steps to tell Ryan and Javier to find that guy. When she came back, she heard Castle and Serena giggled all the time , like she was transparent, like she wasn't here . She glared at him angrily but he wouldn't stop. He even asked her out and have dinner AGAIN. She couldn't stand it anymore and asked for a few minutes with Castle in private .

Castle _" __What?__"_

Beckett _" __You__two,__stop__flirting__and__staying__focused__.__This__is__a__place__to__solve__murder,__not__a__place__for__you__to__play.__If__I__hear__anything__which__is__not__related__the__case,__you__ '__re__off__the__case.__"_

Castle_ " __I__am__sorry__but__I__think__she__is__impressive.__"_

Beckett_ "__stopping__talking__about__her__.__"_


	2. Chapter 2

She closed the door and left wrathfully . She went to the pantry and got herself some coffee to calm down.

She took a deep breath and went back to the investigate room.

Castle and Serena looked more serious and Serena suggested going back to the museum to check if there had been something they had missed. Beckett nodded and they came back to the crime scene. Javier and Beckett checked the place where the gun shot was happened while Serena and Castle checked the alibi of the staffs there .

Castle and Serena finished the checking quickly but Beckett was still in the scene. They started chatting again. She talked about how happy she was, how wonderful the dinner was, how much she enjoyed last night. She said she had been missing him until meeting him that morning. Castle was stunned at first but he told her he liked spending times with her too. Then, she turned to him and whispered in his ear _" __I__love__you__ "_

As they were standing so close, Castle leaned forward and kissed her passionately. They didn't even remember they were in a crime scene and Beckett was going to see it.

_" __Let__'__s__go__to__find__Castle__and__see__what__ '__ve__they__got__.__"_Beckett said to Javier

_" __Hope__they__finish__asking__all__the__questions__" _Javier said to BECKETT

When She opened the door and she couldn't believe what she saw . Castle was kissing Serena.

Castle and Serena separated themselves immediately. Castle was like a little child who did something wrong and afraid his mum would punish him. Yet, Serena looked strange. She was kind of happy and it seemed like she is glad because she is the one who got Castle not Beckett.

Beckett couldn't control herself and she slapped across his face . She said _"__that__ '__s__enough__"_ and left disappointedly and madly. She tried her best to seize all her tears. She didn't want Castle to know about it.

Castle walked quickly, nearly run to Beckett and grabbed her hand. She struggle and said_ " __we__are__done.__This__is__ur__last__case__and__I__will__step__this__out.__So__leave__me__alone__"_

Castle didn't know to react but let her go. He felt so sorry about it. Javier looked at the sight of of Beckett 's sight and took a glance of Castle but he said nothing and left. Serena came to comfort him and gave him a hug.

Serena _"__I__am__sorry.__I__shouldn__'__t__do__it.__" _

Castle _" __It__ '__s__not__your__fault.__I__ '__ll__talk__to__her__later__" _

Serena _"__She__will__forgive__you.__Let__'__s__forget__about__it__and__have__dinner__,__ok?_

Castle _"__ya.__Give__her__sometime__and__she__ '__ll__calm__down__ "_

Tears started to drop from her eyes when she just left the museum. She hailed a cab to home. She sat on the couch and cried. Crying is the only thing she could do now. This was the first time she cried uncontrollably since her mum's murder. She built a wall between herself and others. It had lasted for a long time until she met Castle. She found him annoyed at first but later she started to like him. He supported her quietly. He will be there whenever she needed him. He knew that 's enough if he can protect her like a guarding angel. She knew she could tell him the deepest feelings from her heart. And he will comfort her when she is sad. She can make her laugh when she want to cry. She can forgive him everything but not this. He kissed another woman. As long as she was crying, she remembered the moments with him. The undercover kiss, the night with him in L.A. , she almost died in his arm …everything he had been with her. She couldn't stop memorizing those sweet moments. She regretted not telling him about remembering everything. . She remembered he told her that he loved her.

She wrapped her tears and got herself something to eat. She just ate some spaghetti roughly to keep her up. She turned on the TV but she paid no attention on what 's on the TV. She just stared at the TV and slowly fell asleep. She woke up at ten the next morning. She called precinct to take a few day off . She didn't want to see Castle right now. She was not ready to see him now.

_" __She__calls__for__day__off?__ "_ Castle asked with doubt

_" __ya.__She__calls__just__now.__But__I__think__you__better__not__disturb__her__.__You__know__what__you__did.__" _Ryan told him

_" __I__don__'__t__get__it.__I__thought__you__love__her,__don__'__t__you?__"_ Javier asked

_" __Bro,that__'__s__useless.__She__trusted__the__wrong__man.__She__deserves__a__better__man__"_ Ryan said angrily

They left Castle to let him think about what he had done to hurt Beckett badly. He do love Beckett but he just not sure if she felt the same way as he did. And Serena is really impressive. She is beautiful, lovely and interesting .

_"__Hi,__Det.__Beckett__.__Are__u__free__now?__I__want__to__talk__to__you__ " _Alexis called Beckett in the afternoon

"Um… that's ok… Let see u at 5 ?" Beckett suggested

"ok. Can you come to my home?" Alexis asked

" umm. Is your dad home?" Beckett asked with apprehension

" no, I don't think he 'll be back at midnight ." Alexis said with loneliness

Beckett hung up the phone and thought of Castle again. He wasn't home. With Serena ? Or at the precinct? Why I was thinking him again? He kissed Serena! He didn't love me . Nevertheless, She couldn't forget his blue sparking eyes, his crazy theories ,everything, everything about him.

She came to Castle 's apartment at five and Alexis opened the door for her.

"Hi, Det. Beckett" Alexis greeted her

"Hey Alexis. How 's tour trip to Stanford?" Beckett asked

" Great. Ashley and me travelled to lots of places and we had such happy times there. Alexis answered her with a lovely smile. Alexis let her in and they started chatting on the couch. They first talked about some dailies and finally Alexis talked about her problems.

_" __Kate,__as__you__know,__I__can__'__t__enter__Stanford__but__Ashley__does.__I__am__afraid__we__can__'__t__keep__our__relationship.__I__always__think__that__we__will__break__up__if__we__study__in__different__colleges.__We__both__need__to__work__hard__and__we__will__meet__different__people.__We__will__get__a__whole__new__social__life.__ " __Alexis__said__with__worry_

_"__Alexis.__Just__calm__down. __You__have__to__trust__Ashley__and__he__do__love__you.__I__can__see__it.__He__really__cares__about__you._


	3. Chapter 3

_"__You__two__won__'__t__break__up__even__though__you__are__not__in__the__same__place,__ok?__All__you__need__is__to__trust__him.__ " __Beckett__said__soothingly_

_"__I__dunno__know.__I__know__he__loves__me.__I__just__don__'__t__know__what__will__happen__and__I__am__scared__that__he__will__meet__another__girl__and__dump__me.__" __Alexis__said_

_" __Listen__to__me,__Alexis.__Trust__him__and__tell__him__how__much__you__love__him__.__I__ '__m__sure__he__will__be__touched__.__He__is__trustworthy.__Even__you__two__break__up__one__day__but__at__least__you__cherish__all__the__time__with__him__until__it__ '__s__too__late.__If__he__leave__you__,__he__is__not__right__guy__for__you__.__ " __Beckett__told__her_

Speaking of too late, she suddenly thought of castle. She didn't tell him how much she loved him and now he is not her . Her heart was aching like it is playing tricks on her . Sadness came from the deepest of her heart. Tears dropped again. She could usually control it but lately emotions got her.

This is the first time Alexis saw her crying desperately like this. She was shocked but she let her. She didn't say anything until Kate was calmed down.

_"__I__must__shocked__you__,right?__So__sorry__to__do__that.__"_ Beckett said

_" __no__but__I__felt__surprised__when__you__cried.__You__were__always__tough__and__brave.__What__happened?__Is__it__about__dad?__"_

This time, she was surprised that she knew about it. She couldn't hide it from her.

She sighed and said _"__you__ '__re__right.__It__'__s__about__Castle.__Your__dad__told__me__that__he__loves__me__when__I__am__nearly__died__in__the__gunshot.__I__love__him__too__but__I__am__not__ready__so__I__lie__to__him.__I__say__I__don__'__t__remember__anything__.__But__now__he__is__with__someone__else.__"_

She paused for a little second and continued _" __your__dad__had__been__supportive__and__protect__me__any__time__and__everywhere.__I__just__don__'__t__realize__it__I__am__the__stupid__guy__but__now__I__don__'__t__get__a__chance__to__tell__him__all__this__"_

_"__I__am__so__sorry,__Kate.__I__am__sure__dad__loves__you.__His__heart__was__lke__jumped__out__when__you__almost__died.__He__hardly__control__himself__to__worry__about__you.__He__did__nothing__at__that__time__but__thinking__about__you__and__worrying__about__you__.__" __Alexis__told__her__all._

_" __he__might__was.__He__now__with__an__woman__called__Serena__now.__She__kissed__her__at__the__crime__scene.__That__ '__s__the__truth__I__gotta__accept__it__.__" __Beckett__said_

_" __but__…__..__" _She stopped her to speak ,_" __Alexis.__I__gotta__accept__it__and__you__should__too.__Just__forget__about__all__this.__" _

"Ok.. Are u sure you 're ok now ?" Alexis wanted to assure

_"__Yeah,__I__am__fine.__So,__get__changed__now__and__we__ '__ll__have__dinner__.__" __Beckett__told__her._

Alexis came down in five minutes. When they were about to leave, Castle suddenly came in with kissing Serena emotionally . They all felt embarrassed when seeing Alexis and Beckett were there. Beckett could hardly stay there and told Alexis to leave. Castle stopped them and said he had wanted to talk with Beckett alone.

Beckett told him thy had had nothing to say and left.

Beckett went home after having dinner with Alexis. Her apartment was empty, only herself. She felt lonely, upset and soulless. Days without Castle were like meaningless. Why she would love a man who didn't love her at all. She decided to go to bed. She tipped and tossed at the bad. She had nightmares and make her stayed awaked .

_"__Please__don't__be__in__love__with__someone__else__Please__don't__have__somebody__waiting__on__you__ " "__I__never__thought__I'd__need__you__there__when__I__cried__And__the__days__feel__like__years__when__I'm__alone__"_

She couldn't help herself but missing him. She wished he was there and accompanied her.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle sit at the coffee table to wait for Alexis . Around nine, Alexis 's back and saw her dad waiting .

" _Hey pumpkin. I ….." Castle addressed her daughter _

" _I know what you want to say. I 'm used to it already but the problems is that 5you don't love Det. Beckett anymore?" Alexis told her _

"_I … I don't know. I do love her but I don't know if she felt the some. Serena is interesting, pretty and sexy. She seems so good." He answered her._

" _Dad, I am quite disappointed at you. Do you know how much you hurt Det. Beckett? She truly loves you but you actually doubt her? She said ._

"_What? Kate loves me ?" Are you serious?" _He asked suspiciously

"_Dad. I shouldn't say it but yes. She do love you."_

" _What ? she do love me. ' _Castle was confused right now.He never thought of it .

"_and I want you to know baby, I, I love you like a love song"_ Castle received Serena's call in the afternoon the next day. She asked if they would have lunch together and investigate the case ."

They met at a restaurant near Serena's house. They addressed each other and ordered some food. While waiting the food, Serena excused herself to the rest room, a msg signal was appeared from Serena 's phone.

Castle checked it out curiously and he was stunned.

" _Are you with that writer now? When you can get the money ? Gotta ask him !"_

He felt strange and checked her in box and found that she was using him all the time . Serena came out and saw him holding her phone. She pretended knowing nothing and asked him to give her phone back to her.

" _why? You are just using me all the time?" He asked her _

She pretended innocent and said _"what are you talking, baby? I love you at all time."_

"_Stop pretending .I saw your msg" He said loudly _

She can't covered it and told him _" yes. So what ?" I just want money from you. If you are not arrogant and like the other man, how can I trick you?_

Serena left the restaurant and Castle was sitting like a stone . He didn't move until the waiters shook his arm .

He left the restaurant and walked and walked. He went to a pub and drank a lot of beer, cocktails and vermouth . He missed Kate. He regretted why he hurt her badly . He chose Serena and break Kate's heart. Kate, she 've never left him. She worried about him. She loved him deeply but just without expressing her feeling . She 'd never doubt him but he did. Why I do something wrongly like this. He wondered if she would forgive him .She must be heart-broken right now. It must be hard to watch him kissing another woman but not her . He even brought her home . The more he drank, the more he missed her. The more he missed her, the more he felt regret . He kept drinking until the bartender stopped him told him to go home. Castle shouted at him and asked him why he hadn't give him more. He told he had got money. He showed his money to him but the bartender just refused to give him more. He had no choices but to leave. He kept walking , walking and walking. He didn't know where he was heading and where he was. He could only think of one place, Kate 's apartment.

"_Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close yet so far apart." __Kate answered the phone. _" hey Alexis. "

" _Det. Beckett ,. Did my dad call you or come to your place?"_ Alexis asked

" _No, but why?" _Beckett asked

" _He haven't came back since two today. I couldn't reach him" Alexis answered nervously _

_Kate could hear the restlessness and concern from Alexis's voice. _

_She firstly calmed her down and told her "ok. Alexis, stay calm and I will try to find your dad. I promised will call if I find him, ok?"_

Alexis hung the phone. Kate wondered where Castle would go. He tried to dial his number but no one answer. She decided to go home first to see whether he had been there or not. She saw castle lying outside her door when she came back. She called his name to wake him up. He saw her and murmured_" kate. You are home. I am sorry "_ She couldn't just let him lie there so she took him into the house. She called Alexis to notice her that her dad had been in her house but he had been drunk. She would send him home the next morning.

She put him on the couch and took off his shoes. Watching him sleeping there, she couldn't control herself to look after him. She wondered what he had happened to him? Why he was drunk? When she was going to get some towels, Castle stopped her , held her hand and said_ " don't. Plz don't leave me. "_

She said she just wanted to get some towel but he just held her hand tightly. He said_ " I am sorry. I love you "_ then he fainted.

Kate said_ " I love you too "_sadly, thought he might think she was Serena. She headed to the washroom and washed a towel. She took care of him the whole night but slowly felling asleep beside him , holding his hands .

Castle woke up in the morning the other day. His head was aching horribly .He tried to remember what had happened last night. He saw kate was sleeping beside him but wondering why. He finally got all his memory back. He looked at kate ,sleeping with her beautiful face, a worrying smile and breathe steadily. She suddenly opened her eyes and found Castle was looking at her. She felt embarrassed and stood up .

" _Kate, you take care of me the whole night?" _he asked happily

" _Just because you were lying at my door. That 's it. I just prmised Alexis to take care of you. Besides, I am still mad at you " _she arose her voice

"_Plz don't. I really love you. "_he said

"_You are kidding , right? You just kissed Serene a few days ago ! " _she said angrily

" _I know but I find that you are the one I truly love. " _He said sincerely

" _It 's useless for me. Just tell your Serena"_ she told him

" _we broke up . She is a liar. She just want my money. I know you love me too . I know I 've done so many thing to hurt you but plz trust me for this time. I love you, kate. Alexis said you remembered the gunshot . You know I love you" _He told her to look at him.

She refused to look at him because she knew she couldn't resist it when looking into his eyes.

He held her hands and pull her closer to him. She finally looked at him . He asked if she loved him too"

She never could, she never could reject him when looking into his eyes. Her wall will be broken when he is here. But he knew she couldn't do it this time. She had to say no.

"_I really want to say yes, Castle but I can't trust you . I don't know when you will find another girl again. I am sorry " _She answered him.

She told him to leave and said Alexis must be worried about him. He knew she need some times so he left.

When he left, kate sat on the floor and felt confused again like the other time in the hotel . Partly of her trusted him but what he 've done recently couldn't make her believe him.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis hugged him when Castle opened the door.

" _I am worried about you, dad. Are u ok?" _Alexis wondered

" _I am sorry , pumpkin. I am fine now. Let me have a bath and get changed . Then, we go to have breakfast together , ok?" _Castle comforted her daughter.

Alexis nodded her head and after twenty minutes, Castle walked downstairs .

Alexis asked _"So what happened?"_

Castle replied_ " I just find Serena is a liar and I got drunk .I walked to kate's home"_

_Alexis asked "then did you tell her ?"_

_He said with upset " I did but she rejected me"_

" _I 'm sure she will accept you one day. She need your sincerity, honesty and your true love. I can see that she really love you so much, from the_ _bottom. Dad, give her some time and prove yourself"_

"_I will "_ he answered

Castle bought a coffee and hotdog and waited at Kate 's door. When she saw Castle, she was shocked and asked why he had been there. He explained everything . Although she said it was childish, she felt sweet indeed .

Castle came to her place with coffee every morning . A weak later, She let him in and had breakfast with him. They enjoyed these little moment He didn't ask for more coz it 's enough for now.

They came back to the precinct . Ryan and Javier were happy that they were back. The day without them were hard coz Gate was unbearable sometimes. They told them what they had found these few days. Beckett said _" What? Our killer is Serena. " said surprisingly _

"_Ya. One of the staff, Edmond swapped the real sculpture and they hired her to prove the sculpture is real. So they can get the compensation. But someday, Angus wanted to quit it . Of course Serena don't want to quit so she killed him. "_

_Yet, We have no idea where she was. "_

" _I think I might know where she was "_

'_I saw her msg in her cell and one mentioned she should meet a guy at a coffee shop in 23 Queens' _ Castle spoke suddenly

"_ok. Castle and go to check if the staffs there will recognize Serena. Ryan and Javier kept checking her bank account and schedule. She ordered ._

" _What can I help you." A man asked when he saw Kate and Castle_

Beckett showed her badge and asked the owner to give the CCTV to her and see if he recognized Serena. "

" _Yes, she has been here for a couple of time but she is always alone. " he replied them._

She sighed and told him to call her if he remembered anything. He stopped and told the_m. " Wait, A guy talks to her sometimes. He doesn't come often, only when that woman came ." _

" _Do u know his name?"_ She asked

"_No but I think I can show you on the CCTV"_ he said

" _Stop. That 's the guy. " _The owner told them when he saw the guy.

"_Does this guys look familiar to you, Castle? _She asked with a smile

" _Oh, yes" _He nodded his head

They left the coffee shop and went to the museum and found the Jason , a colleague who work with Angus, is the helper with our " lovely 'murderer.

' _Jason, we have a few question want to ask you" Beckett asked_

"_ok, what can I help you" Jason asked_

" _Can you describe your relationship between you and Ms. Serena ?" She questioned him_

"_um.. We are friends. She is the insurance inspector . We met several times." He answered her._

" _so , how can you explain this." _She showed the the cctv to him

He ran very fas tso as to escape them. Unfortunately, our two Det. Ryan and Javier were already waiting for him. " going somewhere?"

He stopped running and confessed everything to the police. They caught Serena with Jason 's help a fews day later. Jason was sentenced for 10 years and Serena was sentenced to 25 years.

" that 's a tragedy. Angus tried to be a good guy but got killed .If Serena had gave him a chance, he would have a new and better life.. "Castle Said

I think someone should have a chance." Beckett Said and looked at him

"Really? You give me a chance?" Said excitedly

" I don't say I will give a chance to you " She teased him.

"No , you just said it" He told her like a child

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

" Well, I think I do give a chance to someone just now"

He hugged her tightly and held her hand.

" Are u cooking for me tonight" Beckett asked

" yes. Lets go to buy sth first" he answered

While Castle were cooking some spaghetti , Kate was making the desert. They argued if they would have cheese cake or Tiramisu. She wanted to eat Tiramisu but he wanted cheese cake. She pretended that she was angry . Lastly, he gave in . She sang a verse of Demi Lovato 's Catch Me to signify her Victory.

After Having their wonderful dinner, they watched a movie on the couch. They were cuddling together and Kate suddenly raised his head and said_ " Rick, I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

He pulled her closely . He leaned forward and kissed her gently, with passion, love and affection.


End file.
